Runaway
by Avvolto
Summary: She was running from an unknown past and an unwanted future. He was running from a past he remembered all too well and all the pain and bitterness that went with it. He was her savior for a night. Could she be his savior for an eternity? Eclipse Vamp AU Mature content/language/Lemons/Poly/THERE IS SLASH IN THIS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! Peter/Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**A/N: This story will not have the 'mating/irresistible pull/connection' concept in it. Vampire relationships, in this story, will be much the same as human relationships. I work on the stories that people are interested in the most. Reviews show your interest. Happy reading!**

* * *

**~Runaway~**

**~o0o~**

She sat alone, staring into the night sky, her thoughts in turmoil. Had she really made a decision to become what she now was? Had she really loved the boy that claimed her as his mate?

She did not know.

She could not know.

She had no memories.

No memories at all.

She had awoken from a burning hell two months ago, surrounded by a room full of smiling strangers. Strangers with varying scents and strange golden eyes. Strangers that claimed to know her; love her even, and she'd rebelled.

They locked her away after that, keeping her prisoner until she agreed to comply and so she had; or at least she let them think so.

She had figured out by now that two of them were gifted; a psychic and a mind reader. She smirked. She had also figured out that they couldn't use their gifts on her. She blocked them somehow and they hated that fact.

Apparently, this wasn't news where the mind reader was concerned. His gift hadn't worked on her human self, or at least, that's what she'd been able to gather. But the psychic….now, that was a new development apparently, and one she was damn thankful for.

She just couldn't imagine having to navigate her way around that nosey bitch if she was able to see her future the minute she made a decision.

It certainly would have made her escape more difficult, and it had been difficult as it was considering the speed of her so-called mate and his diligence in watching her.

She'd had to give him the slip during a hunting trip while he was preoccupied with keeping her away from a human campsite that she'd pretended to be drawn to. She'd finally run in the opposite direction, to his obvious relief. What he didn't know is that she'd taken to the water to mask her trail, making her way to the ocean and freedom.

Now, here she sat, on this little island just off the coast, reveling in her freedom, but also wondering what to do next. Certainly not the best plan in the world, she would be the first to admit.

She sighed. She obviously couldn't stay here. This tiny island was completely uninhabited with the exception of a few animals. She wrinkled her nose. She would avoid drinking animal blood ever again if at all possible. It was horrid and she didn't see how the Cullen's managed all of these years.

Sighing again, she stood and began making her way to the shore. There was no other choice; she would have to swim back to the mainland. She would shoot for Seattle and pray that they not search for her there, at least until she could get her bearings and figure out what she would do next.

She dove into the water with one thought on her mind; her freedom and staying free.

~o0o~

Peter Whitlock watched on as the obviously newborn female vampire mangled another human in her quest to feed herself. He shook his head. Whoever had sired her was either a rogue who had abandoned her or a really shitty sire who didn't know dick about guiding a baby vamp. She looked to be quite young when she was turned too, somewhere around eighteen, he would guess.

He sighed as she tore into her prey, her grip too tight, her bite too aggressive and deep. Blood sprayed and oozed everywhere and he just couldn't take it any more. He had to get involved otherwise the body count was going to be steep and she was going to wind up being the hunted one seeing as how she was just tossing them in a dumpster. He shook his head. Like that wouldn't draw the humans'  
attention.

Yep, he had to fix this, otherwise his stay with his brother was going to be hell. If he didn't get a handle on this baby there would be no way he could hunt in this city and that would mean joining his brother and his 'family' in their animal diet. There was no way in hell that he wanted to do that, so baby training time it was.

He approached her slowly and carefully. He was a seasoned veteran when it came to dealing with babies, and he sure as hell didn't need yet another bite mark.

She froze and spun around to face him as soon as she picked up his scent, a hiss and a growl leaving her as she crouched, her eyes darting everywhere.

He held up his hands. "Whoa there sugar. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanted to show you the proper way to hunt and feed. It's pretty obvious that no one has and you're making one hell of a mess." He nodded toward the dumpster. "That's the type of mess that'll get you hunted and destroyed sugar. Have you ever heard of the Volturi?"

He waited patiently as she assessed him, coming out of her crouch when she decided that he wasn't going to attack. "I've heard of them, but I'm not sure what you're talking about. Why would this get me hunted and destroyed?"

He shook his head. "The humans are gonna see those messy kills that you're stacking up in that dumpster sugar and they're gonna know something is up. They're not gonna know what exactly, but it'll make the news and when things like that make the news, the Volturi will get wind of it. You see, they watch the human media for just this reason. When a vampire causes enough of a mess to make the papers or the TV news, the Volturi show up, find the problem and destroy it. End of story. That's where you're headed if you don't learn how to hunt properly and efficiently. Your sire shoulda taught you, but since that didn't seem to happen, and we're the only two vampires in the area, I reckon I'll have to do."

Pete watched as all he'd told her sank in and she finally looked back at him with big doe eyes wide with fright. "I had no idea."

He chuckled. "That much was obvious darlin'."

She looked down. "You're willing to teach me?"

"Yeah I am. I'd rather do that then have to avoid this area when I need a meal, so we both benefit from you knowin' the proper way to hunt and clean up after yourself."

She smiled at him and held out a hand to him. "It's a deal. Thank you."

Pete pointed at her messy hands. "I'd shake on it with you but …"

She pulled her hand back hurriedly and shook her head. Pete knew if she'd still been human, her face would have been bright red right about now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even notice."

"It's okay sugar. We'll get you cleaned up after I teach you how to do this."

She looked back up at him. "May I know your name at least?"

He gave her a sidelong glance as he studied her for a few seconds. He didn't want this becoming personal; didn't want to chance her getting attached, but he reckoned knowing his name wouldn't do any harm. "Yeah sure. It's Pete...Peter Whitlock."

She smiled. "I was told that I'm Isabella Swan, not that I remember."

She watched as his eyes hardened. "Trust me sweets, sometimes the past isn't worth hanging on to. Sometimes sugar, ignorance _is_ bliss."

She nodded and met his saddened eyes, desperate to get beyond whatever memories had made them so. Time for a subject change. "So what's the first lesson?"

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and his legs at the ankles. "Well, we'll start with clean up since you already have a hell of a mess here." He nodded toward the dumpster. "Get those bodies outta that and go bury them deep, out in a dense part of the woods. Make it a place the humans aren't likely to stumble upon, and cover the freshly turned earth with leaves and debris when you're done. I'll be here when you get back."

Her eyes widened. "You're not gonna help me?"

He chuckled. "This is me helping you. You made that mess sugar. The lesson sticks better if the clean up is a bit of work. Get to it."

Her shoulders sagged and she nodded as she headed for the dumpster, grabbing the two bodies that were in it and heading out.

Pete shook his head when she'd left. She reminded him of a sulking teen and he was pretty sure that his assessment of her was spot on. She was young when she was turned, and probably a bit spoiled to boot, so this lesson would be good for her.

While he was waiting, he gathered up all the boxes and paper he could find in the alley and piled half of it in the bloody dumpster and half on the blood soaked area where she'd made the kills. Next, he moved the dumpster to the spot he'd piled with paper and waited for her to get back.

When she finally showed up minutes later, he took out his lighter as he nodded at her in approval. "Good, now the next part. You'll notice that I piled boxes and paper in the dumpster and around where you made the kills. I moved the dumpster next to your kill spot and we're gonna set the whole thing on fire. We have to get rid of all that blood somehow. Forensics could still identify it if they think to look, but that usually doesn't happen unless they find bodies. They're just gonna chalk this up to being a run of the mill dumpster fire set by a bum tossing a cigarette or some such and there's enough paper in and around it to burn away the blood. This is good to know, but after this lesson you shouldn't make such a damn mess again to have to worry with this."

She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for this. I really appreciate your help."

He nodded as he set the fire. "Yeah well, I'm helping myself here sugar, trust me. I like a peaceful hunting ground. The Volturi swarming the place, hunting a rogue newborn kind of messes with that."

He turned and jumped up to the nearest rooftop and motioned to her. "Come on up sugar."

Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip in uncertainty as she looked up at him. Holding out his hand he motioned to her. "You can do this darlin'. Piece of cake. Just jump."

She did finally and he chuckled as he caught her arm and pulled her up the rest of the way. "Next time, put just a little more into it."

She turned and looked down. "God, I almost fell!" She turned to him as he laughed quietly.

"Sugar, it wouldn't have hurt ya. You might've made a dent in the pavement, but that's it."

She shook her head. "I'm still not use to all this."

He moved away from the edge of the roof and sat down. "Clearly."

She sat next to him. "So, what are we doing up here anyway?"

Taking out a pack of smokes, he pulled one out and lit it before answering. "Well, you need to make sure it burns well. Another thing I haven't talked to you about are the cameras that most cities are installing every damn place now days. Damn things are small too. You gotta look close, 'cause ya get caught on one of those doing whatever, you could still be in a world of shit. So always scope out the area before doing anything. Always know what your gettin' into before ya get into it."

He took a deep drag and blew it out resting his arm back over his bent knee. "Now, as for hunting , I always scope out a scumbag. Rapist, someone beating on a child, murderer, you get the picture." He shrugged. "I always figured that if I did that, at least I'm cleaning up the streets and maybe making life a bit better for folks instead of just being the monster I could be, ya know?"

He took a drag, staring off in the distance as she nodded, studying the sadness she could see in his eyes. She wondered what had happened to him to put it there, but she wouldn't ask. She barely knew him, after all. Maybe someday, but not today.

They sat in silence for a while after that, each lost in thoughts as they watched the dumpster burn until Pete looked over his shoulder into the distance. "Looks like the cavalry's coming finally." He nodded toward where he was looking and sure enough, she could just make out the flashing lights of the fire trucks.

He got up and flipped the cigarette butt over into the burning dumpster. "That's our cue missy. They start showing up, it's time to get the fuck outta dodge."

She followed him as he jumped a couple of buildings over and then back down into the alley. "All right, now we find dinner, but before we do, you need to listen and follow my directions." She nodded, taking in everything he was saying. He chuckled. "Jesus, I bet you were one of those straight A students, weren't ya?"

She got a really sad look on her face and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I don't remember anything, not even vaguely."

"Well shit sugar, that sucks. It happens a lot though."

She looked up sharply, eyes wide. "Really, because the people I woke with said it wasn't that common. I mean, there was one girl in their family it had happened to, but that's the only one they knew of."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why aren't you with them? They should'a taught you all of this."

Bella looked down and away, shrugging. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Pete nodded. "Hmm, Yeah, sure darlin'. Keep your secrets."

He turned and started walking and she caught up to him quickly. "Wait, I didn't mean to offend you."

He glanced over. "No sweat, sugar. We all got secrets. Let's just focus so I can teach ya what ya need to know and be on my way."

They came to an alley behind a string of bars and clubs, keeping to the deep shadows at the side. He turned to her. "Now, once you find your mark, ya take 'em out quick and silent like. Make damn sure you're not squeezing the ever-livin' shit outta them either. Work on gentling that kung fu grip ya got. Work on the bite too. Ya need to slow way down and bite gently. Don't be aggressive. Humans are pretty damn soft and squishy darlin'. Keep that in mind at all times or ya gonna have another mess to clean up."

"Got it." She nodded and he lit up another cigarette. She eyed it disdainfully. "You know, those things are very bad for you."

He shrugged, leaned against the wall and took another drag while staring into the distance. "Yeah, I know. Hoping they'll kill me one 'o these days."

He smirked as she stared at him in surprise.

"You're not too quick on the uptake are ya darlin'?"

She scowled. "Cut me some slack. This life is new to me. I still think like a human."

He stubbed out his smoke and turned to her at the sounds of a woman screaming in the distance. "Ya hear that sugar? That's your dinner bell. Let's go get it."

* * *

Their hunt had been a success and Pete was now standing next to a small river, waiting on her to get out. She had managed to feed successfully, with only a little blood dribbling down her chin to show for it.

She swam up to a good-sized rock by the bank and jumped up onto it. "Well, am I clean?"

He looked her over as she squeezed the excess water out of her hair and clothes. "Yep, I'd say you're as good as you're gonna get sugar. Just remember from now on, if ya get blood in your clothes, cold water'll usually take it right out if ya don't let it set in too long."

She nodded. "That's good to know, thanks."

He turned and started walking. "This is the end of the line, sweets. I gotta get. Take care of yourself."

Her eyes widened and she jumped down from the rock. "Wait! Pete, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks with a sigh. He'd been afraid of this happening. Stray puppy syndrome. She had latched on and now she didn't wanna let go.

She ran around in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "You're really just gonna leave me?"

He growled lowly, head hung and a hand over his eyes. Then he looked at her. This was gonna be hard, 'cause she was sweet and cute and all, but hell if he wanted to raise a baby all the way. This wasn't his job and he'd done his duty to her and to society at large by teaching her. That was all he was willing to do. Stuff the damn guilt that welled up at the sight of her big doe eyes as she pleaded. To hell with that and to hell with females in general. One hundred plus years and his whole heart he had given the blonde bitch and she had fucked him over royally. His eyes hardened.

Never again.

He locked eyes with the sweet little brunette female with the pleading, doe eyes and banished the guilt with all the hurt and bitterness left inside him from Charlotte.

"Yeah sugar, I'm really just gonna leave ya."

He started walking and didn't look back.

**Interested at all? Want me to continue? Let me know. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Thinking of making this a Poly story between Pete/Bella/Jasper. Need to hear your opinions on it. I've set it up in this chapter. See what you think of it, and then let me know. By the way, the cover photo for this story? That's my Pete. Pretty ain't he? LOL**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Pete pulled his bike off the road at the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and called Jasper. They knew he was coming, but he still disliked showing up without warning. He wasn't exactly loved in the Cullen household. It had always been that way though, so he was used to it. Maybe it was due to the odd relationship that he and Jasper had always had practically from the day of his awakening to this life.

Jasper picked up on the first ring. "Pete, where are ya? Been expecting you for a few hours now."

"Yeah, got delayed in Seattle when I stopped for a bite. I'm at the Forks sign. Just thought I'd give y'all a heads up."

"You on your bike?"

Pete smiled. "Yep. Why? You wanna meet me somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'm thinkin' that'd be best for now."

Pete sighed. "Fuck. Should I even be here Major? Is this gonna cause trouble for you?"

He heard Jasper sigh. "I'll meet ya at the sign. Just hang tight and I'll see ya in a few."

He leaned back against the bike. "All right Major. I'll be here."

He pocketed his phone and took out his smokes. He had to do something to take his mind off of that stunted all-seeing eye the Major was chained to. He lit up and took a deep drag, wishing that the nicotine actually had an effect on him. He could use something to calm the deep-seated anger that was ever constant inside him. He was just pissed at life and half hoped that he'd find someone that could actually manage to take him out one of these days. Death would be a fuckin' relief at this point, but he wasn't gonna do that shit himself. It'd be a damn good fight or nothin'. He smirked. Maybe he should go fuck with the wolves. That actually sounded like fun. He'd keep it in mind for sure.

The sound of the Major's bike brought him out of his thoughts and he stubbed out his cig, flipping the butt into a trash can sitting by the 'Forks' sign. Damned decent of them to put it there. That, or they just got tired of picking up other people's shit.

He hopped on his bike and started it as the Major pulled up beside him.

"Follow me. It's not far."

He nodded and pulled out behind Jasper. They rode for a bit, around a couple of bends in the road and then pulled off into a long, winding driveway. Whatever this place was, it was well hidden. It didn't take long to reach their destination though and they parked under an overhang attached to a quaint cabin. It was nice, but it wasn't 'Cullen' nice. That made Pete wonder about it, but he decided to remain silent until they made it inside.

Jasper opened the door and held it, motioning him in. He nodded and entered a comfortable looking living room that had a decidedly masculine feel to it. It was welcoming though and Pete felt comfortable at once.

He turned, intending to ask about the place but caught his breath as the Major pulled him in for a deep kiss. He groaned at the warm familiarity of it, the comfort of it, and he resolved to let himself enjoy this, the rest of the world be damned.

Jasper broke the kiss, moving his attention down to kiss and suck at the prominent sire mark on the side of Pete's neck; his mark that he placed there so long ago.

"I've missed ya Pete."

Peter froze, the bitterness and anger built up from many years of being the second choice rushing back to the fore with a vengeance. He backed up, running a hand through his hair as he looked away. "Yeah well, whose choice was that Major?"

Jasper sighed and sat in a nearby chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. "You're right and I'm sorry. I've regretted that for a long time now." He looked up at Pete, who was still standing where he'd left him. "Can you forgive me?"

Pete walked around and sat in the chair opposite his maker. This was hard, but he was gonna be totally honest.

"I'm just not sure Major. You fucked me over and left with that psychic bitch after I risked my ass to go back and save ya. Then ya had little to do with me through all those years, but I had Char ya know? And I loved her, so things were good, even if you weren't really in my life any more, I could handle it because of her. Now, she's fucked me over and I'm just not sure that I can handle any more shit being dished my way. Just what the fuck do you want from me anyway? A fling for old times sake before you go back to that overbearing whore you're chained to? Not done fuckin' with my head? I haven't broke completely, so you're gonna make sure the job's done right this time?"

He growled and jumped up to pace. "Hell, I'm not even good enough to enter the home you live in now. Ya gotta bring me to some hide out."

Jasper shook his head sadly. "That ain't it at all Pete. Alice is just a hostile bitch these days and I didn't figure you'd want to deal with her shit right now. I bought this place for you Pete. I wanted to surprise ya with it. I wanted ya close, but I wanted ya to be comfortable. I know how the Cullen's piss you off."

Pete studied his maker as he stared off in the distance. "Hell, I don't blame ya. They've all gone fuckin' crazy, especially since that big fight I told ya about where Edward's human girl got hurt."

He looked at Pete. "I told ya I had to turn her right?"

Pete went back to the chair and sat. "Nah, ya didn't. What the hell happened?"

"Well, I know I told ya about the fight, right?"

Pete nodded. "Yeah. Some red-headed bitch with a batch of newborns."

Jasper smirked. "Yeah. The Cullen's were all about to piss themselves over it. They even called in the mutts from the reservation to help."

Pete smirked. "You sat still for that? Fuck Major, the bitch carry your balls in her purse permanently these days or what? You could'a handled every damn one of 'em back when we were fightin'."

Jasper nodded. "Yep, that I could've. Not so much these days Pete. The animal blood really fucks with my strength and gift. I still have the skills, but not half the strength or control over my gift. Can't flatten a group of vampires with fear any more. I mean, they'll feel it, but it won't phase 'em."

"So, you let them call in the mutts, but ya didn't ask for my help. I can't tell ya how that makes me feel Major."

Jasper hung his head. "The Cullen's Pete….."

He stared at Jasper with a steely gaze and Jasper sighed.

"I know Pete. It's nobody's fault but mine and I think it's past time that I do something about it. It's gonna take me a couple of weeks though. It ain't easy breaking up something that's been together sixty years."

Pete sat back, a bitter smirk on his face. "Oh, I don't know Major. Char did one hell of an efficient job of it. The bitch was gone within a day of dropping that bomb. 'Course, I'm guessin' she didn't want to give me a chance to get pissed. Made her escape good while I was still in shock."

He shook his head at the memories before looking back at Jasper. "We've gone off track here. You were tellin' me about this fight and the aftermath."

He nodded and continued. "Well, they were all in a big fuckin' panic, includin' Edward's human. They were trying to figure out what the hell to do with her during the fight because the red-head knew where she lived, so they didn't want to leave her at home. Well, the best plan they came up with was to stash her in the mountains with Edward and a young wolf.

Needless to say, during the fight, the red-head and her second found their camp and attacked Edward and the wolf. His human got in the way of the fight and got thrown into a boulder. Cracked the hell outta her head. It was bad. I'm surprised that she lasted the change. Anyway, Edward was gettin' his candy ass handed to him by the red-head and the wolf was just barely holding his own against the other one. The wolves minds are all connected; they can speak to one another, so he called for help.

By that time, our fight was over and so they sent me to help Edward. When I got there, both he and the wolf were still fighting, but the human's heart was just about to stop. I had to make a decision, so I chose to change her for the prick. After I bit the human, I kicked the red head's ass, then helped the wolf since Edward was sobbing over his now changing human. Seems he didn't want to change her, ever."

He shrugged.

Pete smirked. He hated that little piano playin' prick with a special kind of hatred.

"Boo fuckin' hoo. Would he rather she died? Asshole."

Jasper sighed, tossing himself back in the chair while running a hand through his hair. "Fuck Pete, I probably should'a just let her die that day. I haven't had a day of peace since that girls eighteenth birthday when she got a fuckin' paper cut and I lost my shit.

I'd been thirsty as a motherfucker all day but Alice had to have everything just right for the party." He sneered with his lip curled. "I told the bitch that I needed to hunt but she kept findin' other shit for me to do until Edward walked in with the human. 'Course it was too late by then, so when she cut herself, she smelled like a fuckin' feast to a starvin' man."

Pete grinned. "Well fuck Major, that's because she was. Frankly, I don't see how you haven't lost your shit completely at that little school you attend with all the other kiddies."

He shook his head in amazement. "If that isn't the most ridiculous fuckin' idea…..vampires attending high school…..christ, I'd love to see Maria's face if she ever got wind of that. It'd be fuckin' priceless, I'm sure."

Jasper shot him the finger and he just grinned wider. "Sore point eh Major? Tough to face what you've let your life be reduced to? What you've allowed that stunted bitch to talk ya into? You….the big bad Major, deer sucker and high school kiddie, lettin' overgrown flea bags fight half your fight for ya 'cause ya don't have the strength anymore to do it your damn self."

Jasper nodded. "All right Pete. I deserve what your dishin', I admit it. And if there's anyone on this fuckin' planet that deserves to give me shit, it's you."

Pete's eyes hardened a bit. "Damn straight I do. Glad you realize it. Don't think I'm lettin' you off the fuckin' hook anytime soon either."

They stared at each other for moments, understanding passing between them just like it always used to.

"So, y'all won the fight, no casualties, and pussy boy's human got changed. That sounds like a pretty happy ending to me, so what's wrong now? You said they're still all upset about something, right? "

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. I'm guessing when the human got the shit knocked outta her head in the fight it did some damage 'cause she woke up not rememberin' shit. Didn't know any of us or even her own name.

They kept her locked up for a while 'cause she wanted to run. They had finally got her to agree to be a good little girl and took her out huntin'. She gave Eddie boy the slip and now she's gone. Haven't been able to find her anywhere, and no clue where the hell she went. They're still searchin' though."

Pete nodded and kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to rat her out now that he knew just who she had escaped from. Hell no he wasn't. Matter of fact, he felt pretty damn proud of her for having the balls to do it, even though she didn't know anyone and had nowhere to go.

With those thoughts, he started feeling the guilt again and had to stuff it down quick before Jasper started to wonder at it's cause. But damn if he didn't want to go help her now. He sighed. Maybe next time he went for a hunt.

Jasper broke him from his thoughts by standing. "Well Pete, like I said, this place is yours. I hope ya like it."

He moved forward and pulled Pete close with a hand at the back of his neck, taking his lips in a slow, deep kiss. "Will ya wait for me while I settle all this shit?"

Pete groaned. "Aw hell Major…...yeah, I reckon I will. I got nothin' better to do. I might as well."

Jasper turned toward the door. "Good. Walk me out. I gotta get all this shit started. I'm sure she's seen something by now and I wanna head off any moves she might make against me."

Pete smirked. "You sure ya don't want me to come with ya? I mean, might be useful to have a real vampire there to back ya up in case they gang up on ya."

Jasper smirked as he straddled his bike. "Ha, Ha, fucker. Very funny."

He stood on the porch and lit up a cigarette, his mind whirling with all that had happened and was happening as he watched the Major ride away.

One thing that kept coming back to haunt him was a pair of eyes.

Beautiful doe eyes in a pleading face.

He shook his head.

"Shit."

**Well, there you have it. To Poly or not to Poly? That is my question. Y'all let me know via reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: The result of my question is to make this a PB&J. My apologies to those who didn't want a poly. If you stick with it despite that, I'll try to make it worth your while. Another thing to keep in mind: It will have elements of slash within the Poly. I'll be changing the summary to reflect such so that those who would rather avoid any slash don't waste their time. Happy reading. :-) **

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Bella sat high in the tree outside the cabin that she had finally tracked Pete to. It had taken some doing on her part, but thankfully he hadn't gone very fast on that bike of his.

She was nervous about where she had finally ended up. She was pretty sure that this was close to the place she had escaped from, but she felt the risk was worth it.

She was just too scared to remain alone. Scared and well, being alone just plain sucked and Pete seemed to be a decent guy even though he had walked away and left her.

She was pretty sure that, if he hadn't been so hurt by something in his past, he never would have done such a thing. Otherwise, instead of taking the time and trouble to teach her as he had, he would have just destroyed her. At least, this was how she had reasoned it all out in her mind.

She chuckled quietly to herself. All these thoughts made her feel better about following him anyway, and he could always run her off if she was wrong about him.

She'd been startled to see one of the Cullen members meet up with him though. Her mind had raced with thoughts of where to go to escape if he mentioned her to Jasper. She knew that if he did, the Cullen's would be all over Seattle looking for her.

She shook her head. It was only a matter of time before they searched there anyway so it's not like she could stay there indefinitely. Moving on was a necessity. She only hoped that she wouldn't have to do it alone.

She listened intently to their conversation and was a bit shocked by their interaction. Had they been lovers in the past? It would seem so by what she had heard. She smiled, when a particularly graphic picture popped into her head. She shook her head, knowing that she would be every shade of red in the spectrum right now if she were still human, but still….it was hot to think about, particularly when she pictured herself right in the middle.

She had to stifle a slightly delirious giggle at that point. Wouldn't do to give herself away, especially in such a potentially humiliating manner. She could only imagine having to explain why she was madly giggling away in the tree as she eavesdropped.

All humor had left her in an instant when Jasper had begun speaking about her specifically. She'd listened with interest as he'd talked about 'losing his shit' at her birthday party. She hadn't known about that. She shrugged. Now that she knew the orgasmic taste of human blood, she couldn't blame him for going after her bleeding human self, especially after being starved on the animal diet for so long.

She was shocked to learn that he was her sire. She'd thought that Edward had turned her, and he'd let her believe it. She'd even thanked him at one point for saving her and now anger filled her at his deceit. To know that he would have left her to die only solidified the wisdom of her decision to run from him.

She had to smile though as warmth filled her at Pete's silence where she was concerned. He could have given her away and he didn't. She was right about him, and hope filled her at that thought. She was betting that he wouldn't turn away from her again. He was just too good of a guy for that, even if he had been hurt deeply. Maybe she could help him heal. She would certainly try if he let her stay.

She was startled out of her thoughts as the front door opened and the two gorgeous males walked out. Good god but it was a sin to be that beautiful, and there were two of them! Her body began reacting in a way that she could never remember it doing before. It made her feel hot and flushed.

She saw Pete light up a cigarette as Jasper rode away on his bike, uttering one word as he watched Jasper disappear down the long drive.

"Shit."

She was just wondering what made him say that when his voice startled her.

"You can come down from that tree Isabella. He's gone, and thank god he was somewhat preoccupied tonight, otherwise you would'a been explaining yourself to him right about now. He might be weakened by his diet sugar, but an unskilled fool he ain't."

She sighed and climbed down. This was it. Time to find out if her gamble would pay off or not.

She looked up at him through her lashes, a sheepish smile on her face as she wrung her hands nervously. "Hi?"

She waited as he took a deep drag off his smoke, his eyes narrowing at her as he blew it out.

"Shit." He flipped the butt into a can by the porch and motioned to her as he turned toward the door. "Well, come on little bit. You're here now. May as well come on in."

She stepped in and he closed the door behind her. "Have a seat, and then you can tell me what the hell you're doin' here."

She took a seat and he took the chair in front of her, a slightly annoyed and expectant look on his face. He raised a brow when she remained silent for a moment. "Well?"

She blew out a breath. "I followed you."

He smirked. "Nah, really? You don't say."

She frowned. "Okay…...okay, I deserved that. It's pretty obvious that I followed you, so I guess you want to know why, right?"

His smirk stayed. "Well sugar, I got a pretty good idea why, but why don't you just tell me, that way we won't have any miscommunications."

She nodded. "Fair enough." She cleared her throat as he waited, his gaze unrelenting.

"I don't want to be alone and you seemed like such a nice guy…"

She trailed off as he scoffed and looked away. "Nice guy, eh? I gotta do somethin' about that then 'cause all I ever get for bein' such a 'nice guy' is a thorough fuckin' over."

She frowned and something in her chest ached for the pain she could see written in his features. "What happened to you Pete? I'm willing to listen. Sometimes talking about things can help."

He looked at her, a bitter smirk in place once again. "And tell me oh wise one, just where this deep well of wisdom is that your infant self draws from?" He shook his head slowly. "Live a hundred fuckin' years first sweets before tryin' to dispense advice about something you know nothing about."

She looked down. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to help."

He frowned, his fingers tapping anxiously on the arm of his chair. "Ya can't help, so just get that do-gooder idea right outta your sweet little head."

He rubbed his closed eyes with a finger and thumb, praying for patience as a resigned sigh escaped him.

"Now, ya followed me 'cause ya didn't like bein' alone. Ya figured I wouldn't kick your ass to the curb when ya showed up, me bein' such a nice guy and all, so here ya are."

She nodded, peeking up at him. "Yeah, that's about it."

She watched as he looked away, the muscles in his jaw twitching with tension before he looked back at her, his eyes full of resolve. "All I can say is you're damn lucky that I detest the Cullen's the way I do, otherwise, I'd send ya on your way. But, because it's them, and because I can respect the balls it took to escape when ya didn't really have anywhere to escape to, I'll let ya stay."

She sprang up out of her seat, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you!"

He peeled her off of him and set her away. "But…...ya better pull your own weight around here,…..and ya better hope that Jasper goes along with it. I ain't gonna keep this from him sugar. I was unwilling to rat ya out when I thought you was out there on your own still, but now that you're here…...well that's a whole different matter."

She nodded, serious once again. "I understand. I know you two are together now, so it's only right."

He chuckled. "Oh ya do, huh? Wait until the Major hears that we have our very own little voyeur."

He watched her. "And just goin' by your body language, I'd say that you're embarrassed by that…...," He studied her for a moment more, a smile blooming on his lips. "….. but also more than a little intrigued."

He grinned widely. "Interestin'."

**Your thoughts? Reviews show your interest. Interest generates chapters. :-) Thank you in advance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Previously:

_She nodded, serious once again. "I understand. I know you two are together now, so it's only right."_

_He chuckled. "Oh ya do, huh? Wait until the Major hears that we have our very own little voyeur."_

_He watched her. "And just goin' by your body language, I'd say that you're embarrassed by that…...," He studied her for a moment more, a smile blooming on his lips. "….. but also more than a little intrigued."_

_He grinned widely. "Interestin'."_

**~o0o~**

* * *

~o0o~

She crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl on her features. "It's not as though I could just ignore hearing what I heard, ya know. I was listening for useful information, not dirt on your sex life."

She looked away and Pete laughed quietly. "Yeah, all right sugar. Whatever you say."

She huffed, keeping her face turned away while he studied her a moment more.

"You're a virgin, ain't ya sugar?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What a question to ask!"

He smiled and shrugged one shoulder. "Hey, I figured it's only fair seeing as how you now know intimate details of my life, by eavesdroppin' from a damn tree outside, no less. At least I'm askin' straight to your face."

Her anger deflated with the shame she felt and she looked down. "I'm sorry about that. You're right. It wasn't nice of me to listen in, but I was sort of desperate. I hope you can forgive me."

He sat back and chuckled. "Aw hell little bit, do I look shy to you?" He grinned as she gave a tiny shrug. "Well I ain't and neither is the Major. Stick around here long enough little virgin, I can almost guarantee you an education."

She covered her face with both hands. "Oh god, would you just stop talking about it! Please? And I never said I was a virgin." She dropped her hands, giving him a pleading and somewhat irritated look and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing sugar."

He rose from his chair and opened the front door, listening a moment. "Brace yourself little bit. The Major, for whatever reason, is on his way back. If I venture a guess, I'd say there was probably one hell of a blow up in the veggie coven when he got home. He might not be a happy camper when he arrives. Then again, if I was him, I'd be so damn happy to get the hell outta there, I'd be doing a jig."

He shrugged and looked back at her as he closed the door, grumbling about a moth that had just flown in. "Damn bugs. I fuckin' hate bugs. Creepy, crawly damn things."

She laughed as he shivered. "Would you like me to kill it for you Pete? I'm totally willing to put myself out there and kill the big, bad moth for you. That way, you can stay safe."

He frowned at her. "So I don't like bugs...everybody has their hang-ups baby doll." He pointed at her grinning face. "Don't think that I'm above kickin' your sweet little virgin ass if ya get too annoyin' either."

She grinned, reaching out, quick as lightning to catch the moth that was doing a lazy circle above her head. "Yeah? Would you care to say hello to Mr. Moth Pete?"

His eyes went wide. He _really_ hated fuckin' bugs. It was a hang-up he'd had since he could remember. He still got the shivers when he thought about the size of the damn cockroaches in Texas. The Major always had to kill the damn things. He wouldn't get caught dead near one, pun intended.

He pointed a finger at her, the look on his face deadly. "You get the fuck away from me with that thing, sugar."

She smiled sweetly as she advanced slowly. "Aw Pete, it's just an itty bitty moth. He just wants to say hello."

He started backing toward the door. "Bella, I swear to god, I'll get revenge for this and payback's a patient bitch with me sweets. Don't you doubt it."

Bella placed her cupped hands near her ear. "What's that Mr. Moth? You really want to greet our host properly? Sure! I can help you out with that."

With that, she took off around the couch, going after Pete with a mad cackle as he raced out the front door.

Jasper stood on the porch in shocked silence as he watched the petite brunette chase after Pete who was running as if his ass was on fire. They both froze in their tracks as he spoke up. "What the hell is goin' on here?"

Pete frowned as a wide eyed Bella moved to stand behind him. "Get rid of that fuckin' bug before you hide behind me sugar."

She rolled her eyes and Pete ducked and flailed as she set the moth free. "God damn it! Ya didn't have to let the thing go right next to me!"

She smirked and wiped her hands together to get the wing dust off. "Yeah, I did." She giggled as he growled.

The Major crossed his arms over his chest, his patience gone. He now realized just who the brunette was, and he couldn't say he liked it one bit. "Again I ask, what the hell is goin' on here? Why the fuck is Edward's missing mate here?"

"She was chasing me with a god damned bug Major. You know how I hate the sons a' bitches. And she's here 'cause she followed me from Seattle."

Jasper looked up, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "Will this shit storm of a day never end? " He'd had to deal with a nagging little imp from hell, a whining, stuck up, piano-playing pussy, said pussy's missing mate, the guilt trip of a lifetime from a pompous, self-important, self-righteous ex-coven leader and last but not least and the most surprising of all, glares and anger from Rosalie. He'd thought for sure that she, of all of them in the coven, would be happy for him now that he was finally making his escape. He'd been wrong. There'd been no good will for him from any of them as he walked out the door, not even from Esme or Emmett, both of them shaking their heads in disappointment as he left.

"Look, I'm goin' inside. I'm gonna sit down and stare at a plant for a few hours. Don't bother me. After that, if the plant ain't dead, we'll all sit down and discuss this cluster fuck we seem to have goin' here. That is all."

He turned to leave and Bella spoke up. "Wait!"

He stopped, his back stiff as he turned toward her, one brow rising as he did so. "Yes Isabella?"

She wrung her hands and cleared her throat. "Well, you said we'd talk if the plant's not dead…...what if it is?"

Jasper slowly hung his head, turned, and went into the house, closing the door solidly behind him.

Pete looked at Bella, shaking his head slowly. She smirked. "What? It was a valid question."

They both quietly went inside where they found Jasper... god's honest truth... staring at a plant. Bella looked over at Pete who held up a hand and shook his head, hoping she'd get the warning not to say anything. This wasn't the time, he knew. When the Major got like this, it meant he was doing his damnedest to decompress. It was a slow process, but it always worked...unless somebody fucked with him before he was through. When that happened, the Major vented all at once and it was never pretty.

So they sat and waited.

Then they got bored and got books to read…

...and waited.

Then they got bored with the books and stared at the ceiling while leaning back on the couch…

...and waited some more.

Then Jasper finally spoke and Pete had to stifle a laugh as Bella nearly came up off the couch in fright.

"God, how I wish I could sleep, just for a little while. There aren't many things I recall about bein' human, but for some reason, sleepin' is one of 'em. So peaceful and relaxin'...just bein' able to slowly drift off into comfort and escape reality for a while."

He looked at the two on the couch who simply stared at him. Finally Pete shook his head slowly. "Jesus Christ wearin' clown shoes, Major. You been listenin' to too damn much Radiohead or somethin'? What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Bella gasped, staring at Pete with wide eyes before choking on a laugh. "Clown shoes Pete?" She fell over on the couch, her shoulders shaking with her laughing as she buried her face in the cushion.

Jasper tried to maintain a straight face and almost made it, but damn if he couldn't block Bella's mirth and he cracked a grudging smile which soon graduated into uncontrolled chuckles as he stuffed his face into his arms that were folded across the arm of his chair.

Pete watched them both for a minute and shook his head again. "Y'alls cheese done slid right off your cracker. What the hell am I gonna do with the two of you?"

No one answered as they were too busy trying not to laugh, so he leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling until all was silent again.

Bella sat up and rubbed her face with both hands. She peeked over at Pete and cracked a smile. He pointed at her. "Don't start. We gotta talk and we can't do that with you two cackling like a couple a' layin' hens."

She giggled, covered her mouth with a hand and snorted. "Stop saying funny shit then Pete, damn it. Talk like a normal person and we won't have a problem. It's just…" She giggled. "... I keep seeing Jesus in his toga thing wearing giant, red clown shoes….."

She choked again and held up a hand, taking a deep breath. "Okay...okay...I got this…" She took another deep breath, calmed herself and glanced at him…..and promptly began laughing again.

He leaned back. "Christ on a cracker…" She squealed and giggled some more.

"Fuck Major, do somethin'!" He looked over at Jasper and he was bent over in his seat shaking in silent mirth. "Oh for fucks sake!" He stood. "Y'all are hopeless. I'll be in the bedroom if you can manage to be serious long enough to have a talk."

**Your thoughts? All appreciated! Citrus next chapter. Reviews are my candy!  
**

**Fandom 4 Soldiers ~ A great cause! Check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own it. Don't make any money from this. No copyright infringement intended.**

**-Attention:**

**This is a Poly fic with SLASH. That means there is man on man love in this. I mentioned this in the story summary, but I'm mentioning it here due to the content of this chapter. Warning you now, if you don't like/enjoy slash, YOU WILL NOT ENJOY OR APPRECIATE THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY A SLASH LEMON. If that's not your thing, turn back now. For those wondering where Bella comes into this (No pun intended) it's very soon. She won't be an innocent virgin for much longer. lol And yes, there is an actual plot to this story. It's very early yet. Hang in there if you're of a mind to. **

**Still here? Happy reading! **

* * *

**~o0o~**

Jasper came in sometime later only to find Pete in the shower, just standing under the spray. God, he was a breathtaking specimen and Jasper's breath caught with the lust that surged through him. He stripped quickly and grabbed the bottle of lube before stepping in to join him.

Pete looked over at him. "I'm guessing you're back in control from the giggles?"

Jasper scowled. "It wasn't easy, ya know? She just kept on. I had to leave the room to get any relief."

He placed the lube on a shelf and moved closer to Pete, brushing his lips lightly over Pete's before parting them to suck in the plumpness of his bottom lip. Pete moaned as Jasper pressed his body close, their hard cocks grinding between them as their mouths tasted and played, teeth nipping and tongues tangling and tasting.

Pete broke the kiss and backed up dropping his head as he tried to get his breathing back under control, his eyes clenched shut. "Not sure I'm ready for this Major. Shit, ya just left mighty mite, and ya left me a long ass time ago…"

Jasper moved forward and began kissing his neck, sucking lightly on his sire mark, murmuring against his moist skin. "Let's leave the past where it belongs, all right? Let's start fresh. Please Pete? I love you. I swear I'll never hurt you again. I swear it."

Pete looked away and the pain radiating from him was immense. Jasper embraced him, whispering against his neck, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He rested his head on Jasper's shoulder. He was just so damn tired of getting left and shit on in this life and he wanted something...someone he could count on, trust completely. He wanted...no, needed that badly, otherwise he was tempted to just end it all. Could he risk everything on Jasper again? Damn, how he wanted to. His heart ached with the need of it.

He backed off and met Jasper's eyes. "If we try this again, and somethin' happens, I want you to know, that will be it for me. I'll be done and you may as well destroy me as leave, cause I'll do it my damn self if I have to."

Jasper rested his head against Pete's, hands cupping the face he loved so much. "I promise you, this is it for me, you're it for me unless you ever decide to leave or have someone else join us."

Pete laughed bitterly, and backed out of Jasper's hold. "Yeah, that's a novel idea ain't it? Me doin' the leavin'? What a concept."

Jasper grabbed Pete's face, staring into his eyes. "I mean it Pete. I'll never leave you. I mean it."

Pete studied his eyes for a moment and nodded, leaning forward and taking his mouth in a deep and heated kiss.

Jasper reached down and stroked Pete's cock as he broke the kiss, mumbling into the skin of his neck as he stroked him firmly. "I want you Pete. Please...it's been so long…"

Pete growled and turned him toward the wall, kissing his neck as he grabbed the lube and slicked his cock and fingers.

Jasper moaned as a slick finger entered him. Pete turned his face and caught his lips in a kiss as he continued to stroke and stretch him. Jasper gasped when he added a second finger and Pete paused. "You okay? That's only two fingers Major, you sure you're gonna be able to handle me?"

Jasper gave him a fierce look. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's just been a long damn time, that's all."

Pete nuzzled his cheek and ear

"All right, if you say so. I may still be mad at ya, but I don't wanna hurt ya Jasper." He kissed his neck as he added a third finger drawing a deep groan from Jasper.

"Are you ready for me?" Jasper nodded, turning his head to nip and suck at Pete's lips. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Pete spread those perfect cheeks and lined up, pushing his thick length in slowly with a moan at the tightness as Jasper gasped and groaned, finally pushing back, seating Pete's cock deeply inside him.

Pete held himself still, letting Jasper adjust to being filled as he reached around to stroke his rock hard length while kissing his neck, drawing a moan from him. "I'm ready Pete and I want it hard."

Pete growled. "All right, you got it Major. Hang on."

Jasper braced himself against the wall as Pete withdrew, snapping his hips forward to slide back into him solidly, the force of the thrust jolting his body, drawing a grunt and groan from him.

Pete grasped his hips then and set up a punishing pace, trying desperately to hold off his orgasm. The tightness wrapping his cock on every inward thrust was making that very difficult though so he reached around and began stroking Jasper in time with every thrust of his cock.

Jasper snarled and growled. "God, I missed this. You feel so good fuckin' me." He turned his head and caught Pete's lips in a kiss, nipping and sucking and soothing with his tongue. He reached down and stilled Pete's hand. "Just keep fuckin' me, I'm close, so close, don't stop."

Pete's eyes clenched as he continued. "Damn Major, you're so fuckin' tight…" He panted as he watched his cock disappear over and over again between those taut, perfect cheeks.

"I gotta come Major...fuck...you ready for me? Let me feel that sweet ass grip me when you come."

That did it for Jasper and he growled long and low, pearly streams of his come hitting the shower wall as Pete slammed home one last time, pulsing his come deep inside him as he jerked with each wave of his orgasm. "Oh fuuuuck, Major. Jesus…"

Jasper moaned as Pete withdrew from him. "God damn, that was good." He turned and wrapped himself around Pete, nuzzling his cheek before brushing their lips together, mumbling out against them, "I love you. I've loved you from the day you awoke to this life and I'll always love you."

Pete closed his eyes, reveling in the feel, the closeness. "God, how I wish I could trust that Major... How can I? How can I when you claim that you've loved me all this time, yet you left me? You left me…and stayed away for decades."

Jasper closed his eyes, resting his head against Pete's, running his fingers through his hair. "I hurt ya badly and I'm sorry...so sorry. If I could go back and change it, I would, but I can't." He opened his eyes and backed away enough for their eyes to lock. "What I can do is prove it to ya, day by day, into years, decades and centuries because I'm never gonna make that mistake ever again. I'll prove it to ya over time. I just ask that ya let me... That ya give me that chance."

Pete brushed his fingers against Jasper's cheek. "Ya know I will. I love ya too damn much not to. Always have. I reckon that's why your leaving hurt so much."

Jasper reached out and grabbed the soap, gently washing Pete, loving him everywhere with his hands, every action a message, just the beginning of his commitment. When he was through, Pete did the same for him amidst soft, slow kisses.

The sound of something in their bedroom made both of them freeze, their gazes locking as Pete placed a finger to his lips to silence any questions as he silently stepped out, wrapping a towel around his hips.

Maintaining silence, he moved to the partially closed door, yanking it all the way open as a wide-eyed Bella gasped in shock and embarrassment.

Pete smirked and glanced back at Jasper who stood there in all his naked glory, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down a mortified Bella. "Well Major, looks like the girl wants an education. Should we oblige?"

Jasper smirked. "I do believe you're right Captain. I believe we should."

**Your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Lemon alert further down. Not a slash lemon. Happy reading.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_Pete smirked and glanced back at Jasper who stood there in all his naked glory, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down a mortified Bella. "Well Major, looks like the girl wants an education. Should we oblige?"_

_Jasper smirked. "I do believe you're right Captain. I believe we should."_

* * *

~o0o~

Her eyes went impossibly wide. "Wha...what? No! I...I'm sorry for coming in here...I just...I heard...noises and I thought I should, you know, check it out...make sure you guys were okay.

Pete smirked. "Oh, we're more than okay sugar." He gestured at a still buck naked Jasper. "As you can see."

She glanced quickly at Jasper and covered her face with both hands. "I'm so sorry. God, I feel like such an idiot."

Jasper grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. "While I feel a fuckton of embarrassment comin' off you darlin', there's still plenty of curiosity running just under it. Be honest now, you came in here to see what you could see."

She still had her hands over her face as she answered. "Yes, okay? I did. Thoughts popped into my mind when I heard what I did earlier in the tree…" Jasper glanced sharply at Pete and mouthed the word _'Tree?'_. Pete nodded, mouthing the word _'Later.'_ ...and I just couldn't get them outta my mind. And then, when you two came in here, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to see…"

She dropped her hands, looking miserable. "I'm sorry." She glanced between them as they stared at her, flat looks on both faces. "You want me to leave now...and I totally deserve it…" She began turning toward the door. "I'll go now. Thanks for having me here, even though I screwed it up."

She froze when Pete grabbed her arm. "Not so fast sweetheart."

She looked at Pete and Jasper felt a spike of fear from her. He smirked because he wasn't feeling any anger from Pete. No, Pete was intrigued.

"What? I said I was sorry! I won't bother you guys again, I swear. Just let me go, please?"

Pete backed off, crossing his arms over his bare, muscled chest. "Is that what you really want sugar? To leave here?"

She looked confused now, and maybe just a bit hopeful. "Well...no, not really." She shrugged a shoulder, looking down at the floor. "I just figured you wouldn't want the peeping tom around any more."

"Well, you're wrong."

Bella looked at Pete with wide eyes and Jasper smirked at Pete. Seems his boy was up for a little adventure.

"You mean It? I can stay?" She looked between both gorgeous males, a smile blooming on her face, an innocent look in her eyes.

Yep, Jasper was pretty fucking sure she had no clue what Pete had in mind, but there was still that curiosity coming from her, now mixed with a little excitement. He was also pretty damn certain that she was untouched in that department, if his former coven brother was any indication. That boy wouldn't know what to do with his dick even if you handed him an instruction manual that contained a map and flow chart.

Pete got a very serious look on his face, one hand held up to calm any outbursts. "Hold on a second sugar. You did intrude on a very private time."

Her face fell.

"However, once you pay for that mistake, we'll consider it all good, won't we Major?"

Jasper cocked a brow at Pete. "Yeah, sure?"

Pete nodded once, sharply. "Perfect. It's decided then."

She stared at Pete. "Wha… what's decided?"

He grinned. "Well, ya gotta join us sugar. I figure if you're that damn curious, we may as well take care of that and get it over and done with, then ya won't be curious any more and ya won't be tempted to go spyin' on us again."

He walked forward and began unbuttoning her shirt. Jasper had to stifle the laugh that wanted to leave him at her emotions. God, she was pumping out the excitement by the bucketful's now with just a hint of apprehension, but of course that was growing the more time she had to consider things.

"But… but, uh… both of you?!"

Pete nodded as he finished removing her shirt. "Yeah little bit. To have one of us, ya gotta have both. That's just the way it is…" He locked a steely gaze on Jasper. "…and that's the way it'll stay." He stopped what he was doing and gave her a hard look. "Tell me now if that's not gonna work for you darlin' and we'll forget this whole thing."

She studied his features for a moment and moved her hand to his cheek. "You're a good man Pete, and I guess that's acceptable to me, if it's okay with the Major too. I don't want to do anything to hurt you guys."

Jasper walked forward, dropping the towel as he went. "I have a bit of an unfair advantage here 'cause I can feel what you're both feelin', so I know Pete wants this and as long as he's happy, then I'm happy." He met Bella's gaze. "And despite your apprehension, I can tell you want this too, sugar."

Pete leaned forward, moving her hair back with gentle fingers as his lips contacted the tender skin of her neck, right over the mark that Jasper had left there from her turning. He sucked at it lightly as she tilted her head. "God, that feels amazing," she whispered.

Jasper moved his hands to the fastenings of her pants, working the button and zipper quickly and stripping them off of her in the next seconds as Pete lifted her and placed her in the center of the bed.

When she was completely bare, Pete dropped his towel too and laid down next to her as Jasper laid on her other side, their hands running softly over her body.

She moaned and arched up as Pete cupped her breast firmly, rolling the dusty pink nipple between his fingers as he kissed her neck.

Jasper had other things in mind as his kisses traveled down her side, pausing to nip at her hip as his hand traveled slowly up the inside of her leg where his fingers swiped slowly through her folds, gathering the moisture there to slide slowly around her clit, drawing a gasp from her that Pete swallowed in a deep kiss.

She tensed, her eyes opening wide when she felt something warm and wet swipe from her entrance to that tiny bundle of nerves, her legs trying to close on instinct from the new sensation, and Pete backed off with a smile as he glanced down at what caused her reaction.

He caressed her cheek. "Just enjoy it sugar. Doesn't it feel good?"

She nodded, her eyes sliding shut as she grabbed at fistfuls of sheet. "Yes," she moaned, her hips rocking against Jasper's face gently. "Oh god, it does."

Pete went back to what he'd been doing, sucking a nipple in deeply as she buried her hands in his hair and crying out when Jasper slid two fingers into her, breaching her body for the very first time.

"Jesus, she's tight Pete. You wanna do the honors?"

He raised his head and looked back at Jasper. "No Major, I wanna watch you fuck her. You know I don't really like deflowerin' virgins." He looked down at Bella. "That okay with you little bit?"

She moaned and writhed as Jasper kept up thrusting and stretching with his fingers. "Yes! Just, oh god, please! I need… I need, something… so bad! Please!"

Pete moved in to sit behind her, holding her against him as he watched Jasper work her into incoherence. She finally growled lowly and Pete smirked at Jasper as he glanced up. "I do believe the girl wants your cock Major."

He grinned at Pete. "Nah, she's gonna come first, then I'll give her what she really wants."

Bella growled again as the Major curled his fingers inside her, stroking and pressing her g-spot without mercy as she cried out. "Just fuck me already! You're making me crazy! What the hell? Oh god! Feels so…."

He leaned back down and sucked in her clit, swirling his tongue over it as she shattered, her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers as she screamed out his name. He kept working her with his fingers, drawing out the waves of pleasure until she collapsed back against Pete, who kissed her neck with a chuckle. "Good, ain't he sugar? Just wait until he gets his cock inside ya. Nothin' in this world compares darlin'."

She turned her head to look at him with wide eyes. "I'm not sure I can handle that." She looked back at Jasper who was now positioning himself to enter her.

"You ready darlin'? 'Cause god knows I am."

He entered her slick heat swiftly, filling and stretching her completely as she gasped, clutching onto Pete's arms as he turned her head to kiss her softly, his tongue running along her teeth and the roof of her mouth before tangling with hers as she moaned at the feelings they both elicited within her.

She groaned into Pete's mouth as Jasper began thrusting, his strokes slow to start as he gave her time to adjust and picking up in power and depth when he sensed she was ready for more.

Pete broke the kiss and locked his gaze on Jasper, his cock twitching as he took in his sleekly muscled form, the muscles flexing and rolling with his movements, his eyes fevered in his passion as he chased his release, his pace picking up even more as his head tilted back, a low growl leaving him.

"Look at him Bella. Isn't he perfect sugar?"

She moaned and panted. "He is Pete, but so are you, but oh god… I've never felt so gooood. What's he doing to me Pete?"

He chuckled. "That's the Major's mojo darlin'. Believe me, when he feels good, you'll feel it too. Just wait until ya come with him. It's like an orgasm squared. Just hold on for it sugar. I got ya."

The closer Jasper brought her to the edge, the more she writhed and panted and growled, his thrusts now jolting the whole bed as he fucked her.

"Jasper! Oh…oh… I think, I think I'm… Oh god!"

Pete kissed her neck as she came, her whole body seizing as Jasper growled loudly, slamming home and stilling himself as he filled her, the waves of their pleasure affecting Pete just as much as he came with a quiet groan, still holding Bella tightly against him.

They all three chuckled as they collapsed together on the bed, struggling to come back down to earth.

Bella turned her head to look at her two companions. "I thought vampires couldn't get tired."

Pete laughed. "This ain't tired baby girl. This is recovering from sex with the Major."

She giggled. "Damn. What a first time… thank you both."

Jasper smirked. "Our pleasure darlin'. Now, I don't know about you two, but I need another shower."

Bella smirked at Pete. "Yeah, I need one too." She grabbed Pete's hand, practically dragging him off the bed. "Come on cowboy. Time to conserve water and shower with the Major."

He slapped her ass on the way to the bathroom. "Conserve water, eh? Sure sugar, I'll buy that."

They had all just gotten dressed again when there was a knock on the front door and Pete looked at Jasper. "I know it ain't for me. Gotta be for you."

Bella smiled and bounded for the door before anyone could stop her. "I'll get it!"

She yanked open the door with a grin that quickly dropped from her face as she saw who it was.

"Bella?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

**Your thoughts? Review please. 'Till next time, Avvolto.**


End file.
